Video VENOM
V.E.N.O.M. hypnotizes innocent people through their television sets and threatens to use them to attack a Texas oil refinery if not paid a hefty ransom. Plot Synopsis Synopsis is forthcoming. Safety Tip Scott reminds his father he taught him to always make sure the base of a ladder was level before climbing up. M.A.S.K. agents *Matt Trakker - Spectrum *Brad Turner - Hocus Pocus *Bruce Sato - Lifter *Alex Sector - Jackrabbit *Dusty Hayes - Backlash *Buddy Hawks - Penetrator *Hondo McLean - Blaster *Gloria Baker - Aura M.A.S.K. vehicles *Thunderhawk *Condor *Rhino *Gator *Firecracker V.E.N.O.M. agents *Miles Mayhem - Viper *Cliff Dagger - Torch *Sly Rax - Stiletto *Vanessa Warfield - Whip V.E.N.O.M. vehicles *Switchblade *Jackhammer *Piranha Civilians *Scott Trakker *T-Bob *Technician Mike *Technician Harry Quotes "I'm gonna run you into the ground, mister!" - Vanessa Warfield "Time for a dose of my magnetic personality." - Matt Trakker "As John Paul Jones would say, we've not yet begun to fight!" - Matt Trakker "Dusty, mind if I borrow Gator and your co-pilot?" "OK by me, but you'd better ask the lady." "C'mon, let's go swimming." - Matt Trakker, Dusty Hayes, and Gloria Baker, as Matt asks Dusty if he can ride on Gator with Gloria to look for the missing military train. Satoisms *''"A magician makes the rabbit vanish... but only for the eyes."'' Continuity *Scott and T-Bob are not involved in this episodes's mission. They appear briefly at the mansion playing golf and breaking a window, which Matt Trakker notices but never acts upon, and then are not seen again until the moral segment. *After assembling Mobile Armored Strike Kommand, Matt Trakker takes the underground monorail from his mansion to Boulder Hill on his own, even though Gloria Baker was also at the mansion. *Gloria is Gator's co-driver on this mission. *Vanessa pilots Switchblade in this episode. Conflicts *During the Agents' call up sequence, Brad Turner has blond hair and a blue shirt during his introduction, then his normal brown hair and a red shirt in the next. The color of the drummer's shirt and hair also change to lighter shades. *When Vanessa Warfield is piloting Switchblade she turns her head looking backwards and the neck part of her mask is flesh colored instead of grayish green. *As the M.A.S.K. agents are all laughing having defeating V.E.N.O.M., Buddy Hawks's outfit is colored dark green with a black mask instead of it's usual purple and blue combination with a light green mask. Behind the Scenes *A coloring book featuring images from this story, also titled Video VENOM was released by Golden Books. Voice Cast *Doug Stone as Matt Trakker, Hondo McLean, Dusty Hayes, Bruce Sato and Soldier *Mark Halloran as Buddy Hawks, Sly Rax, Cliff Dagger, Duane Kennedy and Technician Harry *Brendan McKane as Alex Sector, Miles Mayhem and Technician Mike *Graeme McKenna as Brad Turner and T-Bob *Sharon Noble as Gloria Baker, Vanessa Warfield and M.A.S.K. Computer *Brennan Thicke as Scott Trakker External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *Internet Movie Database *TVdb *TV.com *TVmaze Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes written by Jeffrey Scott